


when we get close, everyone knows

by tol_sirion



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tol_sirion/pseuds/tol_sirion
Summary: mingyu isn't good at words but he's opportunistic and also in love. wonwoo indulges.





	when we get close, everyone knows

**Author's Note:**

> i realized it's been almost two years since i posted a fic here? and then also realized i wrote 90% of this fic over a year ago?? real life is tough. i really dont know what this is but i question every decision i made back then. all i know is that i am a bottom mingyu enthusiast and you should be too. this is my first (and only???) venture into svt fic tho.
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @_seonghwas. feel free to say hello!

when jihoon tells mingyu he’ll be in the studio for a few hours, he doesn’t take long to text wonwoo about it. mingyu knows from experience that a few hours usually winds up being most of the night because jihoon always crashes on the sofa he’s got there, so he only waves goodbye and doesn’t try to lecture him on proper sleeping etiquette. instead he lays on his front on his bed and waits for wonwoo to respond.

he won’t be annoyed with wonwoo if he refuses. he knows from experience that wonwoo likes to wind down when they come home from schedules. even if he does agree to come, mingyu doesn’t mind just cuddling and watching a movie, or even just going straight to sleep. anything is fine if he gets to do it with wonwoo. wonwoo can be hard to read sometimes, but mingyu is pretty sure he likes it, too. they are at the point where they can just tell each other what they want without anyone jumping to conclusions.

his phone lights up with wonwoo’s reply, and mingyu is for a moment surprised to see him say he’ll be there in ten minutes. he feels himself grin, but stays where he is, content. he can hear the others moving around, taking their turns in the shower, possibly grabbing snacks they’re technically not allowed to have. mingyu had been quick to take the first shower when they got back. they still only have one bathroom, but at least there are fewer of them sharing now. he tries not to spend too much time, and at least not to use all the hot water, but he took extra time tonight, making sure to carefully clean himself out at least rudimentary. he likes being clean for wonwoo, even if all they do is cuddle.

he hears the doorbell ring and hopes someone else opens, because he’s comfortable where he is. mingyu only looks up when the door opens, craning his head to see wonwoo enter. he’s dressed down into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt, face clean of makeup and wearing his glasses, and mingyu feels a twinge of guilt.

“you didn’t have to come if you were ready to go to sleep,” he says while wonwoo shuts the door and climbs up to join him. mingyu moves over to make space for him and wonwoo settles down.

“i was just planning to read a little before bed,” he says with a shrug, “i don’t mind doing that here.”

he does have a book tucked under his arm that mingyu didn’t notice at first.

“okay,” mingyu says and can’t keep the smile off his face. wonwoo settles, sitting up against the wall and loosely crossing his legs.

“what?” he asks when mingyu won’t stop smiling.

“you’re cute.”

wonwoo makes a face at first, but does smile too, a small one he tries to hide while he opens his book, tucking the bookmark under the pillow. mingyu squirms closer, wriggling until he can rest his head on wonwoo’s thighs, and wonwoo only shifts a little to accommodate him.

“you’re cute too.” wonwoo says eventually and mingyu grins, satisfied. he tries to see what wonwoo is reading, but like this the words get too close and make him go cross-eyed, so instead he closes his eyes, not minding if he falls asleep like this. he’ll probably give wonwoo pins and needles, but until wonwoo complains or pushes him away, he’s prepared to stay where he is.

wonwoo’s left hand falls into his hair and runs through it a few times and it’s soothing. if mingyu can fall asleep like this more often, he’ll be pretty happy. he is happy, but he’s also becoming aware of the itch inside that he can’t quite scratch. he tries not to make it obvious, but staying here like this without any proper distraction, his phone left to its own devices behind him, it makes him all too aware of everything else.

he doesn’t have to do anything, he doesn’t want to disturb wonwoo or make wonwoo feel like he has to get mingyu off if he doesn’t feel like it. he can ignore it. wonwoo fishes for his bookmark and then shuts his book, looking down at him. mingyu takes a moment to look back.

“are you okay?” wonwoo asks mildly and mingyu nods, turning his head to hide it against wonwoo’s thigh, suddenly a little embarrassed.

wonwoo laughs, but it’s not mean.

“if you want something you have to use your words.” he says, a constant reminder.

it should be ironic considering wonwoo is the less talkative between them, but wonwoo has always been better with his words than mingyu is. mingyu relies a lot on body language to get his intent across and sometimes it gets lost in translation. wonwoo is patient though and usually gets it out of him anyway.

“i’m okay.” mingyu finally says, but he does pull away so he can drop his head on the pillow instead. wonwoo also moves down until they’re side by side, and he lays on his side to face mingyu, who finds the ceiling particularly interesting at the moment.

“it’s embarrassing.”

“i’m pretty sure it isn’t.” wonwoo counters. “you know i don’t mind, mingyu.”

mingyu nods, a little frustrated at himself for finding it so difficult to just get it out there. he’s talkative at the worst of times, but this, telling wonwoo what he wants? he isn’t sure if that will ever come easy to him.

“i cleaned myself in the shower,” the words come in a rush, “and i’m still feeling it.”

he can easily feel his own phantom touch and it makes him want more. he can feel himself chubbing up in his shorts. sometimes he can be shameless about it, wonwoo has walked in on him jerking off more times than mingyu can be bothered to count at this point, but sometimes it feels more strange, like he shouldn’t be getting horny so suddenly.

“okay.” wonwoo says easily.

mingyu frowns.

“okay? okay what?”

wonwoo shrugs, an unhelpful answer.

“if you want to get off, we can.”

mingyu looks at him, and wonwoo looks calm, a little sleepy maybe, as though they’re talking about normal things like their schedules.

“i don’t mind,” wonwoo reinforces.

mingyu still hesitates, and wonwoo sighs, leans in to kiss him. it’s chaste, barely more than a peck because wonwoo hasn’t moved close enough, so mingyu does it for him, wriggles towards him until they can kiss properly. mingyu licks his lips, makes it wetter, makes their lips slide easier, and wonwoo sighs into it.

mingyu loves kissing wonwoo. when they have the time, it’s always slow, savoured like fine wine. they can rush, can fumble like teenagers, frot until they come in their pants as if they are, but when they have the time they like to drag it out. wonwoo knows the best ways to make mingyu squirm and whine, can make mingyu plead for his cock whenever he spends too long fingering mingyu wet and open. mingyu turns into putty in wonwoo’s hands, and he likes it. they switch sometimes, but it always falls more naturally to them when wonwoo maneuvers mingyu in whatever position he wants, fucks into him like he wants to make himself at home there.

mingyu’s breath hitches when wonwoo’s thigh nudges between his legs. he’s only wearing briefs and he can feel the contact acutely. he pushes against it, sighing at the friction against his cock, but he can’t do it easily like this.

wonwoo notices, because he sits up and mingyu nearly whines at the sudden loss of body heat and friction. wonwoo arranges himself, pushing the pillow up behind his back so he can settle against the wall again, legs stretched out and slightly parted.

“come here,” he encourages, holding out his hands, and mingyu quickly moves into his lap. wonwoo nudges him until mingyu is only straddling one of his thighs, and then slides his hands up under mingyu’s tank top, stroking over the smooth skin of his back. “that’s better, isn’t it?”

he smiles so prettily that mingyu has to kiss him again, making a little “uh huh” noise against his mouth. wonwoo holds him close, and with mingyu being a little taller he has to bend a little to get his mouth on wonwoo’s neck, but it’s okay. it makes it easier to grind against wonwoo’s thigh like this, feels good, and slow, and mingyu knows that coming like this always feels really nice.

he also knows that wonwoo loves this position. wonwoo always says mingyu looks good rutting against his thigh like this, or really against any part of him. says it speaks to something primal in him or something, when mingyu uses him to get off.

“good,” wonwoo murmurs and mingyu moans, leaning back a little. wonwoo’s hands slide down, pushing down his briefs down past his ass as far as they will go in this position so he can cup each cheek in his hands, squeezing. mingyu gasps at the contact and wonwoo squeezes harder, helps him rut against wonwoo’s thigh, cock straining against the inside of his briefs, and mingyu knows he’ll soak them. he knows wonwoo is doing it on purpose, because he loves seeing mingyu lose it, loves seeing him stain his underwear. it’s one of the reasons mingyu has taken to wearing lighter colored underwear. his current briefs are grey, and mingyu feels almost embarrassed knowing wonwoo is going to see how turned on mingyu gets.

his hands spread mingyu’s asscheeks easily, and he moves them until he can rub two fingers over the rim of mingyu’s hole.

“here?” he asks cheekily and mingyu whimpers and flushes and nods. it’s a little too dry and he doesn’t want to move to get the lube right now, not when the combination of wonwoo’s touch and his thigh will get mingyu off if he keeps this up. wonwoo smiles and mingyu manages a shaky one back. wonwoo’s hand lets go, but only so that he can spit onto his fingers, and they’re wetter when they come back, the slide smoother, the tip of one finger barely slipping past the rim. mingyu is a little loose after cleaning himself and it feels good like this, and he sighs, rutting comfortably forwards against wonwoo’s thigh and back against his hands.

wonwoo is still wearing his pajama pants, but the friction isn’t bad, not the way it would be if only one of them wore clothes. they’ve had friction burn from it before, and it’s something both of them would rather avoid. it’s nice, good, and mingyu tries not to be too loud, but moans slip past his lips anyway, eyes closing on their own.

wonwoo leans up and puts his mouth on mingyu’s neck, careful not to leave a mark when he mouths at the skin, moving just when mingyu starts to worry it will be visible. he knows he can hide it by wearing turtlenecks or a high-collared coat, but he would rather not. they’re both cautious despite this being one of their worst kept secrets.

wonwoo presses his finger harder against mingyu’s rim, pushing in deeper, not quite to the first joint. it burns a little, too dry, but it gives mingyu something to clench down on, sensitive as he is. he gasps, squeezes his eyes shut but ruts harder against wonwoo’s thigh. “so good,” wonwoo says again, praising him, and it makes it all worth it.

“wonwoo,” mingyu hiccups. wonwoo’s unoccupied hand squeezes hard at his cheek and mingyu’s cock twitches. he’s starting to leak, the material of his briefs darkening where his cockhead presses against it. wonwoo looks down too and pulls his hands away from mingyu’s ass entirely, instead squeezing his hip and rubbing two fingers over the wet spot. mingyu gasps and jerks into the touch, clutching onto wonwoo’s arms for balance. wonwoo doesn’t let up, keeps rubbing over the spot and it feels good in that pleasure-pain, slightly too much kind of way that mingyu _loves_ , and wonwoo milks it for what it’s worth.

“come on, good boy.” wonwoo’s voice is husky, eye dark and mouth slack as he looks up at mingyu, as if mingyu is something entirely delectable, someone wonwoo wants and enjoys having in his lap like this, and fuck it makes mingyu feel powerful.

“you can’t keep saying that,” mingyu says anyway, a little embarrassed despite himself, hoping no one outside can hear it because he will never live it down. their group is really good at holding things against them for ages, even after it’s no longer effective.

wonwoo just laughs, his cheeks flushed. mingyu can tell he’s hard, is brushing against him with every rock of his hips. mingyu chews on his lower lip, lids lowering as he just focuses on keeping it up, rocking steadily quicker and quicker, aided by wonwoo’s hands and his mouth, murmuring little praises and mingyu wants to kiss him but he can’t get his brain to work enough for him to do it.

his orgasm catches him by surprise, heat curling in his gut along with wonwoo’s fingers tightening their grip on his hip, his fingertips rubbing harder at his cock. wonwoo shifts, pushing his thigh up when mingyu grinds down and then mingyu has to pitch forwards to press his mouth against wonwoo’s t-shirt to try and keep his noises down. wonwoo cups the back of his head, stroking through his hair while he shivers and gasps, drooling a little against the cotton because he can’t close his mouth, too busy being lost in it.

he eventually pushes himself up, but only enough to kiss wonwoo, cupping wonwoo’s cheeks and taking all he can get. wonwoo isn’t shy about returning it, humming into it and slowly stroking up and down his back. mingyu can feel that he’s sweaty and makes a face, they’ll need a shower again after this and the thought isn’t particularly tempting. but it can all wait. everything can wait when he can kiss wonwoo. eventually his heart stops jackhammering in his chest, but he’s loathe to pull away.

wonwoo makes him sit up on his knees after a little while though, and pulls his briefs down, baring his cock covered in his own come, and sighs at the sight, pleased.

“pretty,” he says and holds up a hand, “spit.”

mingyu flushes, not sure he can go any redder than he already is. he can feel that his blush has spread all the way down to his chest, but he spits dutifully into wonwoo’s palm and keens a little when wonwoo curls it around his cock. he’s sensitive, starting to go down, and he jerks into the touch.

“wonwoo,” he protests and wonwoo lets go, a little sheepish.

“sorry. it was too tempting.”

mingyu doesn’t really mind, he can probably come again if wonwoo keeps at it. he’s played out that fantasy in his head before, of wonwoo making him come over and over again until he can’t anymore. it’s exciting and daunting all at once, and he hasn’t told wonwoo about it. wonwoo might realize anyway, he’s clever like that.

instead he focuses on the matter at hand. wonwoo hasn’t gone entirely soft, and mingyu nudges his leg against his cock.

“do you want to fuck me?”

wonwoo considers him, tracing circles on mingyu’s hipbones, entirely uncaring that he’s getting mingyu even more messy like this. eventually he shakes his head.

“not tonight. but i wouldn’t mind your mouth if we have time?”

“If jihoon knows what’s good for him, he’ll stay away.” mingyu grumbles.

wonwoo laughs, shrugging. “he might interrupt just out of spite.”

mingyu really hopes not.

he gets off wonwoo then, kicking off his briefs all the way, grabbing them only to wipe away the worst of the come, hissing a little because he’s sensitive and the fabric is slightly too rough against his cock. he holds it out to wonwoo, who wipes his hand on it somewhat reluctantly.

“this is hardly sanitary.” he says and mingyu blinks at him.

“you fuck me in the ass on a regular basis, wonwoo.”

wonwoo can’t really argue against that logic, and so he doesn’t. instead he just lifts his hips to wriggle out of his pajama pants and his underwear, and mingyu helps him tug them off all the way and push them to the side. then he takes a moment to just admire wonwoo, and wonwoo lets him. he used to be a little weirded out by how sometimes mingyu just <i>stares</i>, but he’s used to it now, and only pushes at mingyu if he takes too long.

mingyu eventually lays down on his front, shifting until he’s comfortable. he rests his head on wonwoo’s thigh and licks his palm before gripping wonwoo’s cock, giving a few, slow strokes to get him going again. wonwoo shudders and his hand falls back into mingyu’s hair to pet at it, stroking through it and scratching his nails against mingyu’s scalp.

it feels nice, makes mingyu shiver pleasantly. he rewards wonwoo by raising his head and taking his cock into his mouth, slowly pushing down and letting his own spit guide his way, making it proper wet and nice, good the way wonwoo likes. wonwoo lets out a shaky breath, thighs tensing in an attempt not to push up into mingyu’s mouth too fast. mingyu appreciates it and shows it by sucking as he pulls up, the sound wet and nasty and so good. it makes wonwoo gasp and tighten his hold, tugging just slightly at mingyu’s hair.

mingyu whimpers, eyes closing as he focuses on bobbing his head up and down, relaxing his throat so he can take wonwoo deeper. he curls his fingers around the base and rubs his thumb just above the balls, pulls up to lick at the head. wonwoo has confessed to loving watching mingyu give him blowjobs, and mingyu loves giving them just as much when he knows wonwoo appreciates it. appreciates him. he used to be embarrassed about his lack of skill, but wonwoo has been patient, has taught him exactly what to do and how he likes it, and now it’s one of mingyu’s favourite things to do.

for a little while he loses himself in it, the dull ache in his jaw the only thing he can really discern other than the taste and thickness of wonwoo filling his mouth. he could probably stay like this for hours if they had the time. wonwoo is sighing out little gasps above him, hand tightening periodically in his hair as his hips push up a little in aborted attempts at fucking his mouth. mingyu is only happy to let him if he really wants to, but probably not tonight.

“mingyu,” wonwoo murmurs, dropping into a groan. he pulls a little, close to coming, and mingyu just lowers his mouth again, moving and giving him friction and wet heat. he sucks harder on the head when he withdraws, tongue flicking out against the spot just below the head. then he just strokes wonwoo’s cock, mouth open and tongue out, wanting, waiting. wonwoo chokes out a moan, the hand in mingyu’s hair falling to cover his hand instead, helping him stroke as he comes, striping over mingyu’s tongue before dribbling over their fingers, sticky and hot. mingyu likes it, even more so with the fucked out look on wonwoo’s face when he takes in the sight of him. he pulls his tongue back into his mouth, swallowing down the taste of him and sits up, their hands falling away from wonwoo’s cock. wonwoo grimaces at his hand until mingyu rolls his eyes and grabs for the clothes they’ve already dirtied, handing it to him so he can wipe the worst of it off.

still, the prospect of sleeping like this isn’t the most tempting and they sneak out of the room after a while, making a trek down the darkened hallway to the bathroom to clean up just enough. thankfully everyone seems to have at least gone to their rooms even if they’re not sleeping, and they don’t bump into anyone on their way there or back. mingyu is more than happy when they can finally get back into bed and he can wrap around wonwoo, the duvet pulled over them. it’s bound to be too hot and they’ll both wake up as far apart as possible, but it satisfies all his cravings for the moment. wonwoo indulges him, as always, and mingyu can’t possibly get happier than right here, right now.


End file.
